Spe
Spe has been a member of incredibots since November 22, 2008. His post rank is #40 History of Teams and Clubs Clubs When spe was new to the forums, he started a club, Ømnipotence Îndustries, which got 39 members. Spe later joined Blockmaster08's "iWorld" soon after it was founded, and is still an active member of it today. Spe also whent on to create Glitch Masters, a somewhat successful club, with 25 members. He also started New Universe, his first RPG, which got rather successful, but was ruined due to a few members trying to take over the game. The storyline is that everyone wakes up in a new universe, but with no knowledge of how they got there. He later created New Universe 2.0 with Halospartan117, which also became popular, but with almost none of the same users that were in the original New Universe. He was also a member of a popular RPG from a long while ago, named "Swords and Stones", as well as a few other less popular RPGs. Spe was also a member of GlobeGolf made by Mmmxa, who was a very low-post user back when he started it. It became mildly popular. He was also an active member of RobinDB's P4P, and KyuubisSlave's P4P. Spe was also a member of several other clubs that never became popular. Spe and Mongoman514 tried to create a sort of universal IB currency for clubs to use, which rivaled ExKirby's IncrediBucks. It's name was Dinari, later changed to Crezoons. Mongoman514 came up with both names. It was created when Spe noticed the flaw in IncrediBucks: you could gain money just by playing some games that were made for it, thus creating an infinite and easily accessable source of money. With Dinari/Crezoons, you had to sell a bot or work for a team to gain money. Mongoman514 later became inactive, causing the entire system to collapse. IncrediBucks did not survive for long either, probably because it was hard to actually "sell" bots. Teams The first team Spe joined was Ace Robotics, led by OrcistScream, back when he was a newer member. He was kicked once for inactivity, but later joined back. He participated in Team Challenge 3. Ace Robotics was later disbanded. After Ace Robotics, he recieved invitations to join Team Warhammer by Thomas Allen, Team N by BenJay, and IBElite by KyuubisSlave. He joined Team N, but it died very soon after. He then tried to join Team Warhammer, but it died before he could join. After trying to find a team, he decided to make his own. In August of 2009, Spe and Duskofdawn created Team Ømnipotence. The team was going slow, but it eventually filled up with members, and they participated in some Team Challenges. Team Ømnipotence has competed against IBElite once, in TC7. IBElite placed first, and Team Ømnipotence placed 3rd. Spe was the only member of the team to participate in TC7, and the only one to participate in TC6. He achieved 4th place in TC6, but the replay was lost. Team Ømnipotence is still alive today. User Challenges Spe mostly posted in User Challenges when he was a new member. There he met RobinDB. He created some battle bot challenges there, and competed in even more, the most popular of which was Monxy's Small Arena. He was also a big part of Pieisgood2000's Chaos Ball Fighting World and Chaos Ball Fighting World 2. After Pieisgood2000 became inactive, he created Chaos Ball Fighting World 3, but few people joined.